Bajo el árbol
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Se veía tan tranquilo y tierno durmiendo debajo de ese árbol. Pero su semblante cambio a uno triste. ¿Qué hará Lucy?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo algo lindo.**_

 _ **XD Ya no es rompe kokoritos 7u7r por el momento**_

 _ **Nah no es cierto, suficiente será con lo que pasara el día de mañana en el capítulo de Fairy Tail. Yo opino que preparen sus pañuelos por sus kokoritos.**_

 _ **Pero dejando eso de lado espero que disfruten lo que les traigo.**_

 _ **Sin más a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

-Este es un día perfecto y que más perfecto que pescar...

Se podía apreciar como el pequeño Exceed azul sostenía una caña de pescar y la tiraba al lago enfrente de él.

-Para pescar y para descansar Happy, esto es lo mejor y podría escribir lo que suceda para mi novela

Una hermosa chica rubia, la cual estaba sentada al lado del gato azul, se estiraba. El ambiente y el día eran perfectos.

-Por cierto... ¿Y Natsu?

La chica volteo a sus espaldas para encontrarse con algo lindo. Su compañero pelirrosa dormía recargado bajo el gran árbol. Se veía tan tranquilo y tierno dormido. Sonreía y murmuraba muchas cosas.

-Sería buena idea...

La rubia susurro y se fue acercando poco a poco al pelirrosa. Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible lo iba asustar, ese era su plan.

Ya estaba más cerca, lo iba hacer. Sería una gran venganza por todas las que él le ha hecho.

-Igneel...

Hasta que vio como el chico murmuraba el nombre de su padre en sueños. Su semblante cambio a uno triste. Y vio como unas ligeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Natsu...

La chica lo miro con tristeza hasta que se le ocurrió algo nuevo. Volteo a sus espaldas, no quería que el gato más chismoso de todos dijera lo que hizo ella.

Al ver que seguía concentrado pescando. Volteo y continúo con su idea. Se acerco lentamente al chico mientras cerraba poco a poco sus ojos.

Los cerró por completo cuando beso al pelirrosa en los labios. "Cálido" fue lo que había pensado la chica. Se separo despues de unos minutos despues.

Vio que el chico aun seguía dormido. Todo había salido perfecto. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa se dio la vuelta. Iba a regresar a su lugar cuando sintió como alguien le agarraba de su larga coleta rubia.

-Kya...

Grito ante la sorpresa. Cayó al pasto junto con un pelirrosa que rápidamente se posiciono arriba de ella.

-Na-Natsu...

La chica hablo con sorpresa. Un sonrojo aparecio en la chica. "¿Me descubrió?" fue lo que pensó.

El pelirrosa no dejaba de verla. Su mirada tan intensa. Ninguno de los dos se movía.

-Eres una tramposa Luce...

El chico le dedico una de sus más grandes sonrisas. "Algo va a pasar..." pensó la chica. Más no hablo porque el chico se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso de golpe.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos. Una sonrojada rubia y un decido pelirrosa se podía ver. Ambos empezaron a devorar sus labios.

Pero esta pareja no se dio cuenta que cierto gato azul los veía desde atrás.

-Se gussssstan...

El pequeño enredo su lengua y dijo su frase. Pero la pareja no lo escucharon y siguieron con su tarea de besarse.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-Lucy por tu culpa no pude pescar y no tenemos la cena…

Un pequeño gato volaba alrededor de la joven pareja. Los tres caminaban de regreso a la casa de la chica.

-¿Mi culpa?

La chica se altero un poco. No entendía el motivo.

-Sí, te estuviste besando con Natsu y ni él ni tú me ayudaron a pescar

El pequeño los miro con picardía. La rubia se sonrojo mientras que el pelirrosa desvió su mirada, igual se había sonrojado.

-Ca-Cállate

La chica le grito, vio como el pequeño gato salía volando, dejándolos solos. Estaba dispuesta a corretearlo hasta que sintió las manos del pelirrosa en su cintura.

-Bueno ya que Happy nos dejo solos entonces disfrutare de otra manera mi cena

Y antes de que dejara hablar a la chica, volvió a tomar los labios de la chica. Y de nueva manera se volvían a besar bajo un árbol.

* * *

 _ **Esos loquillos. 7u7r les dejare a su imaginación el que paso despues.**_

 _ **:3 ¿Ya les dije que amo a esta pareja? Es que es tan tierna y ambos son perfectos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Jueves 17 de diciembre de 2015**_


End file.
